


Oath

by renysen



Series: The Human WEAPON [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is Fate's Bitch, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Working on Plot, sister fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But nothing since you and me even feels like love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boomchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/gifts).



> Originally dedicated to BoomChick and Tomowowo from Tumblr. 
> 
> It got worse.

Cloud Strife was an amazing person. Not only because he could mysteriously transform from a gangly, preteen-looking trooper to a taller, muscular, very much adult SOLDIER at a moment’s notice, but because the quiet boy was someone Sephiroth could actually enjoy spending time with. Someone who strived to be powerful for the sake of others and would always light up upon even the smallest praise, someone he had very much an interest in.

 

Zack had introduced them and spent long time stepping in to stop the older Cloud from stabbing their General with his utterly impressive Buster sword.

 

“Sephiroth…” The reverent whisper of the younger Cloud came as they kissed. It had taken a long time to reach this point in their relationship since he would often transform on sight of the Silver General.

 

“Cloud.” He replied heart thumping, he loved Cloud. His heart would fill with joy upon meeting with the sky blue eyes, this child in his arms was precious and he wanted to treasure him.

 

He kissed the Third Class SOLDIER and let his fingers curl in the blond locks. The kiss became more heated as hands roamed and the lip lock was broken so the older of the two could reach the junction of his petit lover’s neck. He pulls the shirt of his younger lover and moves downward, removing his own shirt with one arm.

 

He can feel the gentle lips just under his clavicle and small hands on his back slipping under his pants’ behind before slipping back out regrettably to cradle his head as he kissed his way down the pale chest to the beginning of the other’s waist line.

 

He felt the magic before the change and straightened, giving himself viewing space but close enough to stop the other in his tracks if necessary.

 

Cloud’s body filled out and gained muscle mass, curving as his body changed and he was reclothed with his black SOLDIER-like clothes, complete with shoulder guard and wolf earring. He loved the younger Cloud but he lust over the older one.

 

The older blond opened his eyes and scowled before throwing himself against the silver haired general to wrap his hands around his neck furiously. “What were you thinking? The younger me is still underaged!”

 

The growl in his voice went straight to Sephiroth’s loins as he stared at the angry beauty before him. He wrapped the other’s hips firmly against his own evoking a small gasp from older Cloud. “Nibleheim’s age of consent is 14.”

 

“Midgar’s is 18! He’s 16. No matter how one looks at it, this is statutory rape.” His grip tightened as did his glare, Sephiroth just smirked before pushing them down and pinning Cloud below him, groin on top his own and rolling over it sinfully.

 

“How lucky, isn’t it? That you are 26 and I’m 28. I hardly think anyone would consider it improper with such an insignificant age difference.” Cloud struggled and gasped with every brush of groins as Sephiroth held his hands in his, pushing them above his head to remove his clothes.

 

“It’s still rape if I don’t want it.” Cloud grunted hurriedly as pre-cum began to stain his pants.

 

“You know what I think?” Sephiroth purred into Cloud’s ear as he licked and bit it sending ripples of sensation down the blond’s back, “I think you’re upset over my relationship with your younger self because…” he trailed off due to sliding his hand down the other’s pants and fondling, “Because you never had this relationship with the other me and it was something you always wanted.”

 

Cloud could barely hear this over the pumping of his own blood, but he already knew he wasn’t going to like where this was going. Sephiroth gasped himself as he freed himself from the oppressive leather, “I think you’re afraid that this time it won’t be one-sided.”

 

Sephiroth pushed his pants all the way down and off, moving quickly between them to avoid being repelled. “That,” he continued, “This time, if anything happened, you wouldn’t be able to handle it.” He fingered Cloud entrance quietly, letting the blond fill the air with his gasps and muted moans. He plays there a good while letting go of Cloud’s hands to see what he did, but the blond was too far gone to know what to do with them.

 

He removed his fingers and positioned himself at Cloud’s entrance. Cloud, who looked at him with half-lidded lust-filled eyes and did nothing to stop him, let out a load moan as he entered his hole and wrapped himself against the Silver General’s figure as the thrusting began to form an increasing pattern.

 

For first time that night, Cloud abandoned himself recklessly in the embrace. His lips met with Sephiroth’s, his hips moved to meet with the mind-shattering thrusts, and moans erupted from his loosening throat.

 

“Sephiroth!” He cried as he reached his climax, muscles clamping down on Sephiroth’s cock soon sent him over as well to which he reciprocated the name calling in the high.

 

“Cloud!”

 

The aftermath met them slowly regaining their breaths. Sephiroth pressing kisses against his blond lover’s lax lips and stared at him deep in the eyes. “I want you to give me a chance to love you, Cloud. Be mine.”

 

Tears had been the last thing he had been expecting but he held Cloud as the other wept, clinging to Sephiroth for support. Everything Sephiroth wanted, except his heart found no joy in the other’s pain.

 

A promise he refused to break forming within the Silver General’s heart.

 

He would stop it.

 

Whatever had hurt Cloud, he would stop it.

 

He would.

 

**_“If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?”_ **

**_-Clarity by Zedd Feat Foxes_ **

 

Zack turned immediately upon the flash of light. The rest of the troopers were startled as well, but froze when they saw exactly who they had expected to find in the spot. Cloud no longer donned his SOLDIER Third clothes, but the black SOLDIER-like clothes with the half-body cloak, which was proof enough that this was no longer the same person.

 

It was almost amazing how similar yet different the two were.

 

“Hey, Spike!” He greeted regularly before addressing everyone, “There’s still a while to go before we reach the reactor, how about you guys find a camping spot and set things up while I talk to Cloud here?”

 

Everyone, minus the blond, saluted and set to work.

 

Zack motioned so they could get somewhere they would be eavesdropped on. Once settled, he began what would come to be a very awkward conversation.

 

“So Mini You told me you stepped in on his alone time with Seph.” There was a pause. “He’s really upset over it. Thankfully I don’t think he’ll accuse Seph of cheating on him since you two are the same person.”

 

Zack stared at Cloud’s impassive face, which wasn’t even facing him.

 

“It gave him hope, you know, Seph I mean. He thinks that perhaps you do love him after all.”

 

Cloud sighed looking up at the setting sun, “He’s always been a master at picking out exactly what my weaknesses are. We hadn’t even spoken then. I was weak, but somehow I stopped him.” Cloud breathed-in heavily to control his increasingly erratic breathing.

 

“I had wanted him to notice me before, but not like that. I didn’t want to kill him, but he gave me no choice.” Cloud seemed so hurt, in so much pain, but Zack couldn’t stop him. Not yet.

 

But Cloud didn’t speak. He didn’t speak for the longest minutes Zack had ever known. “I almost married once.”

 

Zack stood straighter, letting his arms unfold before settling them on his hips, “What happened?”

 

“I noticed a pattern.” He said softly before continuing, “It had taken me a very long time to give myself another try at being normal. I began dating. It began with women and men like Aeris, like Tifa, like you. Those didn’t last long, but the ones that did had long silken hair, deep voices or were commanding. She had all three.”

 

Zack sucked in breath as he began to see something forming in his own mind.

 

“Her hair was as black as the night, her skin pale yet soft, marred with the scratches and calluses of practicing with her naginata. Her eyes almond and sharp, sparks of defiance and life that was almost uncontainable in her small body.” The reverent whisper from his lips called out, “She was beautiful. I almost imagined that, had he been born a woman, they would have been the same person.”

 

“What happened?” Zack asked.

 

“She raged after I broke it up with her, but I could never resist her so she managed to get pregnant with my child. I helped raise the kid but we never married. I couldn’t do it.”

 

“I should hate him, but he stole something that doesn’t let me live without him.”

 

“Sounds like obsession.” Zack commented dryly.

 

Cloud nodded but continued anyway, “I don’t think I can save him, but I don’t think I can go on living without him.”

 

Memories flashed in Zack’s head, he suddenly sees what Angeal had been thinking when Genesis defected. He doesn’t understand, because there was no way he could fully understand, but he felt it like a jackhammer to the chest that this was something so much like love, but it hurt as finely as a torture even the Turks would balk at.

 

“Let’s save him.” Zack sounded so serious. He wasn’t even sure it was coming from his own mouth, so he tried again now renewed with determination. “Let’s save him! You and me, buddy. We’ll get everyone in on it and stop it. If everyone helps, surely we can get through this!”

 

Cloud looked at him like Gillian had, that broken look of defeat that smiled with pity upon the enthusiasm of the young and hopeful. He hated it but he forced his determination through his eyes and Cloud nodded.

 

“Don’t let the younger me lose him.”

 

It was after Cloud’s warning to evacuate Gongaga, after his warning of the summon that would later destroyed the reactor, after his disappearance when fighting the summon and the disappearance of the natural mako springs in the area, and after making sure everyone was safe before turning into his younger self, that Zack realized that Older!Cloud may not be appearing every time he did because he wanted to but because there was something he was being forced to do.

 

The thought unsettled him.

 

**_“Our love was doomed,_ **

**_a burning building,_ **

**_a broken neck._**

**_But nothing since_ **

**_you_ ** **_and me_**

**_even feels like love.”_ **

**_-A Softer World_ **


End file.
